Slytherin Princess
by LadyEngland
Summary: Hermione Granger had definitely changed,but then she finds out that she's a pureblood,and gets resorted into Slytherin. A/N: I originally posted it on Wattpad. If you would like to read it there, it has the same title and my username is Lady England.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had definitely changed a lot since the battle,in both appearance and personality.  
Her frizzy brown hair had become soft blonde skin had become clear and pale,making her red lips stand what stood out the most was her electric green eyes.  
Hermione had been confused when she had looked in the mirror one day in the summer to find that her previously brown eyes had changed their was,until her mother explained it all.  
_**-flashback-**_  
_"You see,honey,"began her mum,"I think I should have told you this sooner,but you're a pure somehow we are related to Salazar left a spell upon his family,so that every female at a random time in their lives will make a sudden change,and will look and act differently.I suppose that now is the time for you,dear."_  
_**-end of flashback-**_  
**Hermione's POV**  
A brown owl flew through my open bedroom carried a large yet surprisingly light-weight box and an envelope,both had on it the Hogwarts crest.A couple of days before I had received a letter from headmistress Mcgonagall saying that all previous seventh years could come back to Hogwarts to redo their seventh year.  
I of course accepted,although Harry and Ron weren't going.I was really looking forward to seeing Ginny,who would obviously still be there as she was a year younger than me.  
I opened the letter,and read it excitedly.  
Dear Miss Granger,  
I recently received your letter,and since you would like to return to Hogwarts,I have sent you something which has been sent to every returning 'eighth year'-the sorting eighth year who is returning must be resorted.  
Your's sincerely,  
Headmistress Mcgonagall.  
I opened the box excitedly,pulling out the old and glorious Hogwarts sorting hat.  
"Ah,Miss Granger."whispered the sorting hat as I placed it atop my head.  
"You still have that Gryffindor courage,I brave,strong...but what is this?Sly,cunning, ,a story to did the old Hermione go?Hmmmm,I'd say...SLYTHERIN!"  
I wasn't bothered at all by this,I had definitely changed,anyone could tell.  
The problem was:how was I going to fit in?


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!I can't believe it can not be one of them,and I'm afraid that I can no longer be your of now,we are enemies."Ginny said,storming out of the compartment.  
I sighed,and looked out of the window of the Hogwarts was still bright outside,and we were nowhere near Hogwarts.I should have known that Ginny would react that way.  
Then I heard someone walk into the was none other than Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin,she had a concerned look upon her face.  
"Granger.I saw Weaslette storm out of here.I don't mean to sound nosy but is there anything wrong?"  
"Why would you care,Parkinson?"I asked,and Pansy sat opposite me.  
"Because I heard her mumbling something about you being resorted into cruel as the Slytherins can be,we still stick up for each other.I'm a real softie really if I'm honest,and I just wanted to know if the new member of my house is ok."she sighed.  
"Ginny's mad at me because I'm in Slytherin."I whispered,tears forming in my eyes.  
Pansy hesitantly gave me a hug,before someone cleared their both looked up,and there stood Theodore Nott,Blaise Zabini and...Draco Malfoy.  
"Interupting a lovely romantic moment?"Blaise asked jokingly,and he and the other two boys sat down.  
"That Weaslette went and ditched Hermione just because she was resorted into Slytherin."said Pansy.  
"WHAT?!"cried all of the boys in unison.  
"For one,why would the she weasel do that to her friend?And also,being in Slytherin isn't a bad thing...unless Crabbe and Goyle get to The Great Hall first and eat all of the food."said Theo.  
"Well what I want to know is how did Granger get put into Slytherin?"said Draco.  
"I don't even think Granger knows the answers to those questions."said Blaise,rolling his eyes.  
"Oh shut up."joked Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned against the window and closed my eyes to stop the tears that were coming.I failed to stop them,and a single tear rolled down my cheek.I felt a hand grab mine and lightly pull me out of the compartment.I heard a click as the door closed.

I looked up to see Pansy standing infront of took my hand again and we walked to the other end of the stopped and turned to face me.

"How about we prank the 'll cheer you up."she said,and we spent about 15 minutes planning it.

We walked back to the compartment but stayed outside and made sure that the boys didn't see waved her wand and muttered a spell,which made the lights flicker and then go off only in the compartment and just outside the compartment door.I then did a spell which made a shaddow in the shape of a dementor and I did another spell that made the doors open.

"Aaaahhhh I don't know how to produce a patronus!"squeeled Draco in a very high pitched voice.

"Me neither!"Blaise screamed in an equally girlish tone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A PATRONUS?!"screamed Theo.

Me and Pansy giggled and got rid of the dementor shaddow and put the lights back on.

We walked in,laughing.I sat next to Pansy and we both leaned on one another in order to prevent ourselves from falling because we were laughing so boys looked at us,shaking and mouths agape.

"Wait Granger you just pranked us!I guess you are a true Slytherin."said Draco.

"She was brave enough to actually prank us!I've been waiting for this moment for years."said Theo.

"The Slytherins and Snape agreed that if they ever found a Slytherin as true as Draco,then Draco would give her a crown of green and silver flowers,and everyone will call her the Slytherin princess."whispered Pansy excitedly,and I felt something on my head,and someone sorting my hair.

I looked to see Draco standing with a grin on his face,and the other two boys whispering to each other.

Draco pulled me up so that I was standing and linked arms with walked out of the compartment and closed the door behind us.

"So,Hermione."he said looking at me as we began to walk.I smiled at the use of my first name.

"Do you have any idea why you were resorted into Slytherin?"he continued.

"Uhm,"I began,"My mum recently told me that I'm a pureblood and I'm related to Salazar also said that every female in his family at sometime in their lives change."

"Well I suppose I owe you an apology.I'm sorry for being so horrible to you, should I say princess?"he chuckled,and without thinking I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh,I should have known you would go running to the ferret,Granger."said the voice of the ignored her and linked arms again walking.

We came to an empty compartment and sat opposite each other.

"What's up with the hug?"asked Draco.

"I don't know..."I replied,blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

We talked for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts,until we were almost two of us walked back to the others,who were talking loudly.I sat down and Draco sat opposite me.

"It's about time!"cried Blaise.

~IN THE GREAT HALL~

"You know,you eat a lot more than I thought."said Theo as I ate a load of chocolate.

"Well most girls eat salad so that they don't get fat,whereas I prefer stomach is a black you think about it,chocolate is made from cocoa beans which come from trees,and trees are ,chocolate is salad."I told him.

"Chocolate salad?"he replied and I giggled.

"Yup."I said.

"Are you guys coming?"asked Pansy and me and the boys all stood up and walked with her out of the got to the dungeons and Blaise said the password.

We walked into the common room,which had stone walls and floors with green and black furniture.I followed the others up a staircase and into a large room with white walls,a fluffy white carpet and three wall had a closet,the one opposite had an open door (A/N:Love is an open doooorrr!) which lead to the bathroom.

Blaise,Pansy and Draco sat on the floor and began to continue the conversation they were having at was sitting with a book on his bed,his head against the wall.I lay down next to him,and he looked down at me, carried on reading and I watched how his facial expressions changed as he read.I don't know when,but eventually I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and looked around slowly,trying to figure out where I I realised that I was in the boys' room.I sat up and was about to get out of bed when I saw someone on the floor.I giggled when Theo opened his eyes and sat up.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?"I asked him.

"_Someone _fellasleep in my bed."He glared at me playfully.

"Sorry!"I laughed as I sat next to him.

"It's ok."he replied.

"Morning."said Blaise,who was waking up Pansy and Draco.

"Good morninnngggggg."I screamed,causing Draco and Pansy to jump up,eyes wide.

"Bloody hell!"yelled Draco from the floor,where he had fallen off his bed.

"Whaaa?"mumbled Pansy,rubbing her eyes.

I laughed and jumped up,pulling Pansy out of the took me to our room where our stuff got our books and things and walked out of the common we got to The Great Hall,Gryffindors were glaring at me and Slytherins were smiling and Pansy sat down and began to boys ran in a while later and sat down noisily,eating as fast as they could.

"We're going to be late!"yelled Theo,and he ran out of the doors followed by the other and Pansy laughed and followed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

We all went outside for free period and sat infront of the black day had be great so far,I had more fun than I ever did with Harry and Ron.I knew that soon they would find out that I was resorted into Slytherin,but that would be a ,I hoped.

I sighed and layed on my came over to me and we both watched the boys laugh and talk.I had never even stopped to think that Slytherin's were the same as the rest of us,and that they were really nice people and could actually have fun.I smiled.

"So Hermione."said Pansy.

"Mmh?"

"How are you liking Slytherin?"

"It's great.I never had this much fun with Harry or Ron.I'm just worried about what they would think."I admitted.

"If they don't like you because of this,then they are clearly not your friends like we will always be."Pansy replied.

"Hey Granger!"

"What is it,Weaslette?"I replied without looking up.

"I have somebody here to see should I say,two somebodies?"


End file.
